


Home

by Nightzilla333



Category: The Monster Brothel (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Light Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Rasaghi stop leaving your instruments lying around thats how they get broken, Teratophilia, abo tropes but no actual abo, arachnimorph, belly bulge, butt plug, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: There's a new monster to join the brothel. Casper the unicorn meets the resident friendly spider.Happy One Year Anniversary Monster Brothel!!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).

> Casper is a unicorn, but looks more like a satyr. But unicorn instead of goat. The way I have unicorns are not canon to how Geek has them, but I wanted to have fun. Unicorn magic is activated by sex, which means that they're really easy to get going and get off. They also secrete a fluid to make anal sex easier. All genders of unicorns have this gland. Also they stretch really well.
> 
> I do not give permission to third party apps to use my work. If you are reading this on an app that has ads or a paid subscription service that means this work was stolen.

“We’re glad to have you join us, Casper.” Madam Marigold smiled, her scarlet skirt swishing around her ankles. She gestured around her. “You’ll be safe here. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.” Casper’s ear flicked and he scratched his nose. His gaze wandered around the grand foyer, spotting the staircase and catching the fine notes of a string instrument. “Uh, do I just… pick a roo-” Casper turned back, but Marigold was nowhere to be found. “Oookay?” He shrugged, his small suitcase bouncing against his thigh. 

If he’s going to be left alone to his own devices, and he _was_ told to make himself at home, he might as well find the source of the music.

The sound of his hooves on the smooth wood of the stairs echoed around him, and as he moved the music got louder and louder. He came to a stop in between two doors, one on each side of the hallway. Casper stopped. The music was coming from the left door.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark room. Casper squinted. Unicorn eyes weren’t exactly suited for the dark. Still, he pressed on, long fur on the tip of his tail getting tangled in webs. “Hello?” 

The music stopped, replaced by the sound of clicking. “Whhhho is visiting Rrrrasaghhhhi?”

“Uhm… hi? My name is Casper. I’m a new resident.” He took another step into the room, his small, deer-like hoof running right into something. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” The briefcase was dropped to the floor as Casper crouched, hands spread out as he looked for whatever he hit. “I can’t see. Is it possible for you to turn on a light?”

Low, deep orange light lit the room up. There was a delicate looking string instrument on the ground, but not one Casper knew the name of. Granted, he didn’t really know a lot of instrument names, having spent most of his time alive hiding from other people and monsters. Unicorns are rare and wanted. He may only be half-unicorn, but that still doesn’t stop the collectors. However, it seems that him knocking into the instrument and his blind searching had broken a couple of strings. 

The owner gave a wail. “I’m so sorry!” Casper cried out again. “Can it be fixed?”

“The silk for thhhhat was verrrry rrrrarrrre. Rrrrasaghhhhi will neverrrr be able to rrrreplace thhhhe strrrrings!”

Casper whimpered, pulling his tail closer to him. He started to play with the ends. “I don’t know if it will work, but…” he refused to look at the monster that owned the instrument, “what if we could replace the strings? With something just as rare?”

The monster gave another wail. “Nothhhhing will be as rrrrarrrre!!”

“What about unicorn hair?”

The monster stopped. There was clicking as the monster drew closer, and one hairy leg snuck into his vision. It hooked under Casper’s chin and pulled his head up. “Nothhhhing can rrrreplace thhhhe strrrrings on thhhhat instrrrrument. But Rrrrasaghhhhi can make anothhhherrrr. We will use thhhhe unicorrrrn hhhhairrrr.”

Casper starred at the monster's face. He’s never seen an arachnimorph before. They were also pretty rare. A combination between destruction of natural habitat and hunting had reduced their numbers. 

They just happened to be a lot harder to kill than unicorns. And most people don’t keep them as pets. 

Another leg brushed through Casper’s hair, knocking his hat off of his head and exposing the feather white downy hair. Casper blushed, his skin turning a bright red. The arachnimorph made a purring sound. “Shhhhall we?”

The unicorn gave a nod, slowly standing and sliding his skirt off of his hips. His baggy sweater followed, both pooling on the floor beside his briefcase. “Rasaghi, right?” The arachnimorph nodded and led him away from the broken instrument and to the center of the room. There wasn’t much for comfort, but it was away from anything breakable. 

Casper knelt on the ground. The arachnimorph circled him, making a chittering noise instead of the clicks that were heard up until now. One paw pushed at the unicorns shoulders until he was touching the smooth wood and his ass was up in the air. He was starting to grow hard.

“Move yourrrr arrrrms behhhhind yourrrr back.”

Casper moved obediently, moaning when the silk wrapped around his arms, binding them behind his back. Pleasure zinged through him, his tail curling up and over his head. He shuffled slightly, legs spreading and moaning once more. Silk covered his eyes and Casper gave a breathy giggle. He was fully hard now, cock dripping pre. It doesn’t take much to get a unicorn going.

Rasaghi positioned themself on top of Casper, ovipositor poking at his hole. “Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease. I want it!” Casper shimmied his hips. It has been so long since he’s been this excited for sex. Granted, he’s only had his hand for a while. So…

Rasaghi gave a shove, and the ovipositor slid in. It was slick from the natural fluid that resided in the sheath. Casper himself was secreting a slick and his hole stretched around the ovipositor as if it was made to take it. 

Casper came, silver cum splashing the floor as the ovipositor nestled itself deep into the welcoming hole. His hooves scrambled along the floor as he clenched and arched his hips up. The arachnimorph chittered above him, shuffling even closer as they were milked. The first egg started to drop.

There wasn't any resistance when the egg met the rim. Casper gave another broken moan, trailing off into a sob as the egg breached him. He kept clenching, muttering “yes, yes, yes” as the first egg started to be joined by others. He was being bred.

_He was being bred_. 

Casper came again, even more cum splattering out than the first time. The eggs kept pushing against his prostate and slick gland, pleasure a constant fire running through his body. Even though he couldn’t see, Casper knew his stomach was growing to accommodate the eggs. He was keening, eyes rolling back and drool dripping down his chin. Magic was coursing through him and he came once more. 

And he didn’t stop.

Casper was glowing. Bright silver flushed out the room, and Rasaghi closed their eyes against the light. The last egg slid in, and Rasaghi gave a smile. They moved off of the pleasure filled unicorn, using touch to guide a silk plug into the unicorns hole. As the glowing died down the arachnimorph could open their eyes. They carefully grabbed the unicorns tail and snipped off a few of the delicate hairs from the tail. Imbedded with magic, Rasaghi knew that the hairs would produce a wonderful sound for an instrument. In fact, this could be what they were looking for to make the guitar that would never go out of tune.

Casper was still panting on the ground, soft little keens leaving his lips. The arachnimorph pulled the webbed blindfold away from Caspers face. Rasaghi was surprised to see that Casper wasn’t conscious. Still, Rasaghi unbound Caspers arms and moved the unicorn to a more comfortable place to rest. 

* * *

Casper woke, groggy, full, and satisfied. His knees and shoulders were surprisingly not raw, though that probably has something to do with the lack of movement and the fur on his body. “Rasaghi?”

“Rrrrasaghhhhi is here.” The arachnimorph moved into the light. “Rrrrasaghhhhi will not leave you vulnerrrrable withhhh eggs.”

“Eggs?” Casper yawned, finally starting to sit up. Rasaghi didn’t have to answer him though, as Casper fully became aware of his round belly. “Oh. Oh! Oh my god! I can’t carry these! I’m too young to become a parent! What would our kids even look like?!”

Rasaghi gave a chittering laugh and put on of their paws on Caspers head. They ruffled the hair there. “Eggs will not hhhhatchhhh,” Rasaghi said, though sounded sad. “Rrrrasaghhhhi needs anothhhherrrr arrrrachhhhnimorrrrphhhh to mate.”

“Oh.” Casper squirmed, but also leaned into the touch on his head. “I’m sorry.”

The arachnimorph shrugged and laid down beside Casper. The unicorn was quick to move to Rasaghi’s side. He burrowed into the coarse fur and sighed happily. “How long will the eggs be in me?”

“Rrrrasaghhhhi is not surrrre. Eggs usually need to grrrrow forrrr a couple of days and hhhhave time forrrr thhhe shhhhell to hhhharrrrden. But thhhhe eggs arrrre alrrrready muchhhh larrrrgerrrr thhhhan usual. Casperrrr hhhhas made thhhhe grrrrowthhhh speed up.”

Casper nodded. He stroked his belly and gave a soft moan. The motion caused the eggs to grind together. The sensation travelled all the way through his body, down to the silk plug inside of him. “It feels kind of good.”

Rasaghi dragged something close to him. To Casper it looked like an instrument of some kind, and he could see the hairs from his tail glowing ever so slightly. He watched Rasaghi work, the warmth of the other monster pulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Casper woke with a loud moan dragging out from his throat. He was still resting against Rasaghi, who startled awake. In the dim light Casper could see the plug that was inside him resting on the ground in a puddle of slick.

He shuddered as the eggs started to move. Rasaghi starred with wide eyes as Casper tossed his head back. The egg stretched him wide open before plopping to the ground. And, like a dam broken, the eggs started to slide out of him one by one. 

A particularly large egg caught the rim. He wailed, hand trailing down his body to touch the egg. It was large - roughly the size of a grapefruit, and stretched him beautifully wide. Each touch of his fingers caused the egg to slightly move. With a pleased sigh, Casper pushed the egg back into himself, keening as the hard shell pressed firmly against his glands. He fucked himself with the egg a few more times until he comes. Casper watches the silvery fluid shoot out of the heart shaped tip of his dick and smiles, drunk on lust. It hasn’t even been a full twenty-four hours and he’s come four times. 

Casper pulled his hand away, letting it limply drop to the floor and lolling his head on Rasaghi’s abdomen. He met the arachnimorphs eyes with a shudder and pleased smile as the large egg is finally expelled from his body. The rest slid out, but Casper barely felt it. 

He went limp. Rasaghi gave a soft smile and moved Casper back into the pile of webs and blankets. Then they went to gather the eggs and moved the eggs to be with the others that failed to hatch.

* * *

The next morning wasn’t awkward. Rasaghi helped Casper get dressed and handed him the suitcase. “Goodbye Casperrrr.” Rasaghi said as they walked to the door.

“Bye Rasaghi! I had fun! We should do this again!”

The arachnimorph nodded. “You shhhhould find Chhhhusuki. Shhhhe will be able to find you a rrrroom. I look forrrrward to ourrrr next meeting.”

The solid wood door creaked to a close, leaving Casper standing in the hallway. The unicorn smiled as he walked away. He certainly made himself at home. Maybe other monster weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
